


[Podfic] Lay Your Hands On Me

by RsCreighton



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: MP3, Busking, First Kiss, First Time, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Music, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Violins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between university and his political activism, Enjolras's attention is fully occupied. Until he meets a violinist busking on campus who worms his way into his thoughts and refuses to leave...</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Lay Your Hands On Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lay Your Hands On Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/764195) by [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/pseuds/samyazaz). 



> SAMYAZAZ MADE ME DO IT! ... okay not really, I did it cuz I love her and she's amazing sauce and just awesome cookies and all that jazz. She's a cherry popper that's what she is. My first Les Mis podfic. Probably also the first Les Mis fic I've ever read, and it is amazing, I mean seriously. The music choices in this story were awesome, and I dunno, I think they add some real just awesome to the fic. So, I hope you enjoy listening as much as I enjoyed reading it. Seriously go to Samy's fic and LEAVE HER SO MUCH LOVE. ALL THE LOVE, all of it... though I wouldn't mind a little too, lol. Okay, well I'm gonna stop rambling. Ya'll enjoy.

Lay Your Hands On Me

by: Samyazaz

1:56:56

[MP3 Download @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/utusjjl1232ramc/Lay_Your_Hands_On_Me.mp3)


End file.
